Once Upon A Memory
by Amy-Star
Summary: well here it is the final chapter after this its finally over so don't miss this it has everything the story a song and a little bit of humor at the end so enjoy:
1. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing though I wish I did 

A/N: okay i have to tell you guys some thing so you'll understand my story (you probably still won't understand it but this might make it a little clearer)for this first part this takes place in the time of the silver millennium then switches back to sailor moon s you know the heart snatches. I'll what time period there in so you'll know and also the Gundam boys come from one of the sailor scouts planet like Wufei is from mars etc ......

__

italics means dream 

"ONCE UPON A MEMORY"

NARRATOR: I'm going to tell you a story of a great romance the kind that put Romeo and Juliet to shame. A story of five beautiful princess of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and the Moon also known as the sailor scouts.

Of five great warriors of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and the Moon who were also Gundam pilots 

Each group had a different way of fighting Sailor Scouts used magic while the Gundam pilots used robots. though each group fighting style was different they each fought for the same cause.

JUMPING INTO THE FUTURE OF SAILOR MOON S WE ARE IN SAILOR MERCURY HOUSE

We see a young teen-age with deep blue ocean color hair and deep blue eyes that show a great deal of wisdom for one her age. She stop's reading her science text book places down on her desk and starts rubbing her temples. "Oh boy" she sighed "I've got to stop studying so late or I'm going to be like Serena and start falling asleep in class''. All of a sudden she feels a wet nose on her leg which makes her jump. She looks down to see her dog looking up at her with concerned eyes. ''Oh Waizu (A/N Waizu means wise in Japanese and I don't know if Ami has a dog but in this fic she does) you shouldn't scare me like that".

The dog does not answer but continue to stare. Ami can't help but smile at the silent dog ''you probably

want me to go to bed right?'' "Ruff"the dog barks softly ''oh Waizu sometimes I think your my dad more that your my dog''. The dog does not answer to this only continue to stare(now who does he remind you of). ''Okay I'll go to bed'' the dog merely nods walks out of the room. Ami shakes her gets change into her pajamas and gets into bed. She turn off the light and goes to sleep but only to be disturb by memories of the past. 

__

AMI DREAM SET IN THE SILVER MILLENNIUM 

A five year old Ami is running down the hall. Outside you can hear a battle going on outside. Ami is really scared her farther always said that one day the Nega-verse would attack but she never thought it would really happen. She continues to run down the hall only one thing is on her mind and that is to find her farther. ''PRINCESS'' someone call in a muffled voice. She turns around only to find a figure about the same age as her with brown hair going over the one side of his face, but she coudn't make out his eyes though. ''Princess" he says more softly this time '' you must escape before the Nega-verse gets inside" he stated calmly. '' I can't Trowa I have to find my farther first'' Ami exclaimed. He stares at her for a moment ''I'm coming with you" he states simply. Inside she sigh with relief she rather find her farther with Trowa than alone. Now both children are running down the halls searching for her Farther. They continuing doing this in till they hear a voice. Ami.... a voice says weakly ''FARTHER'' Ami cry's. The king has a huge gash in his chest is hand is over it to stop the bleeding but with no luck, just by looking at him you can tell he's going to die. ''Ami my daughter you must leave'' he says weakly. ''not without you'' she cry's. ''Yes Ami you must leave without me but before that here take this'' With all the strength he could muster he pull out from his pocket a blue stick with the symbol of mercury on the top. '' Take this Ami and one day use it to fight evil'' a confused Ami grabs the stick with tremble hands. ''Trowa come here" the king says, Trowa who had just been watching the tender scene quickly went to the kings side. ''Yes King Hermes'' Trowa said quietly ''please Trowa look after Ami for me?.'' ''Yes sir'' the king nods then turns back to the crying Ami ''good-bye my angel I love....'' but before the King can finish his eyes glaze over and he died. NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Ami cry's throwing herself on to her dead father body.....

JUMPING INTO THE FUTURE WE ARE NOW IN SAILOR VENUS HOUSE

We see a young teen-age girl with bright yellow sunshine hair and bright blue eyes that remind of the sky on spring day. She's laying on her bed lost in her own thoughts in till a white furred invader jumps on her stomach and breaks her from her thoughts. ''Hey Mina you okay'' the white cat Artemis ask. ''Oh nothing just thinking '' she says with no real meaning her in voice. After saying that she was thinking Artemis again looks at her(sorry mina fans!!!)''you sure okay?'' Mina didn't answer just continuing looking at the ceiling. ''MINA!!!!'' ''huh oh sorry Artemis I just haven't been feeling like myself lately.'' She gets off her bed to go look out her window. Artemis gives her a concerned look then jumps on her shoulders. ''What's the matter Mina?, come on you can tell me" Artemis says quietly. Mina sighs "oh it's nothing really I just miss volley-ball that's all" She turn to look at her guardian cat to find out that he's giving her a pity look. ''But don't worry I'm fine" she said as happily as she could with putting on one of her smiles. Artemis still doesn't look convinced but decides to give her some space and jumps off her shoulders. After Artemis left she continue to look at the stars for awhile then decides to go to bed for the night. She turns around and lays down on her bed and soon falls asleep.

__

MINA DREAM SET IN THE SILVER MILLENNIUM 

We see a five year-old mina. Every where she goes all she sees is mass destruction. Her worst fears coming true no nightmare. She still can't believe that a minute ago she was outside in the garden with her mother or, what was left of the garden which had now been turned into ash. ''MOTHER'' she yells ''WHERE ARE YOU?'' Just then a explosion goes off knocking down on of the remainder pillars just before it lands on her she feels someone pushing her out of the way . Pillar land exactly where she was a second ago if she was still there I would have killed her. She looks up at her savoir find a young boy her age with platinum blond going over his eyes which she couldn't make out. ''PRINCESS" his voice muffled " are you alright?" She picks her self up and looks at the boy" yes Quatre I'm fine." The boy nods "good then lets get out of here you shouldn't be out here with this battle going on" with a worried look on his face. "NO I can't I got to go find my mother" she turns around continuing looking for her mother. She turn around when she hears foot steps following her. "Quatre don't try and stop me" she said. "I'm not your highness but you need a escort" with determination in his voice. She merely nodded and kept on looking for her mother. " Princess over her I found her" she heard Quatre call. She followed Quatre till he lead her to her mother. Unlike the lucky Mina her Mother wasn't so lucky, half of her body was crushed by a pillar. "MOTHER" she shriek running to her mother side. Mina? the Queen said in a dazed voice. "Yes mother its me don't worry you'll be alright" . The Queen smiled weakly at her daughter "no my darling I'm not okay." Mina look horrified at her for a moment then shook her head" no no your okay..." The queen grab her daughter's hand and in it placed a orange stick with the symbol of Venus on it. "Mina use this power stick against the forces of evil" before Mina could answer her mother looks up at Quatre. "Quatre will you promise me you'll look after Mina for me?" _Quatre bows his head "yes Queen Aphrodite" she smiles "Thank-you...But she never got to finish her sentence cause at that moment she died. _

"NOOOO MOTHER" Mina cry's..... 

amy-chan: so what do you think? I know that I didn't do all the scouts but if you people like it I'll do part two so please read and review:) 


	2. Sweet Dreams II

amy-chan: hey everyone first of all I would like to thank any one would reviewed my story and I'm sorry but the gundam wing characters won't be introduced in till chapter four but they will appear in dreams. so sorry but they will appear because it won't be much of a romance. so any way onto the story.

ONCE UPON A MEMORY II

JUMPING INTO THE FUTURE OF SAILOR MOON S WE ARE IN SAILOR MARS HOUSE

We see a young lady with raven black hair with purple streak and intense violet eyes which say don't even think about messing around with me. She in her priestess robes and sitting in front of the internal fire( I don't really know if that's what its really called) "Oh internal flame please show me the future of this world". After saying that she starts chanting "earth, stars, moon, sun, water, fire" she continues chanting that phrase then she suddenly stops and looks directly into the flame hoping to see a glimpse of the future. Nothing surfaces from the burning flame. "oh no" she whispers "that can't be possible". She still continues to stare at he flame just incase something does show but nothing does. She sighs and rises from her poison on the ground. "its probably nothing" she said to herself " I guess there's just nothing important in the future right now". But way back in the corner of her mind she knew that wasn't true. As she walks out in to the cherry hill temple she can't help but smile even after the recent events. Every thing about this place she loved. It was her home ever since she was little and had to go and live with her grandfather. Even though there was nothing more she would love to do but stand outside and look at the stars there was school tomorrow. She walk into her room put on her pajamas and went to bed. 

__

RAYE DREAM SET IN THE SILVER MILLENNIUM

We see a five year-old Raye standing out in the open when a great battle is happening. Her eyes wide in terror as she watches as her home is being burned down to the ground. "PRINCESS" she hears someone call her name in a muffled voice. She looks ahead to see a boy around her age running towards her though she can't see his eyes but she can see he has his black hair tied up in a small ponytail. With a expression on his face that you can tell he's annoyed. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING OUT HERE" even though his voice sounds like he's angry you can hear some concern in it. "I'm going to find my farther Wufei" with as much dignity in her voice that she could muster. "Humph no you won't not out here you'll get hurt now lets get out of here" his voice now sounding more worried. "Listen Wufei it's not my problem that your scared and weak so if you want to you can go and hide fine!" And with that she runs looking for her farther. Wufei looks dumbfounded for a minute then call out to Raye" I'M NOT WEAK WOMEN" but a little to late Raye is already long gone. " FARTHER!! FARTHER!!" she cries but getting no answer. At that moment a youma that has been weaken in battle she's Raye screaming and decides to grab her to give to her Queen. It creeps up behind the unexpected Raye just before she can grab her. It feels a foot coming into hard impact with her head. She scream in pain as fell down to the ground unconscious. Raye turns around to see the unconscious youma on the ground and a smug looking Wufei. " You should have been watching you back" he scold at her. Raye gives him a look she didn't have time for this and keeps looking for her farther. She soon finds him standing but she also sees the same youma creeping up behind him and sends a blast at her farther. "nooooo farther' she runs tries to run to her farther but Wufei pushes her down to the ground. the king is hit and instantly killed. "NOOOOO!" she scream and runs to her farther. She runs to her farthers lifless body and starts crying. "don't worry raye I promise to protect you' Wufei says quietly. She feels some comfort after he said that and wipes away her tears its then she notices the red power stick with the symbol of mars on it in her farther hand....

JUMPING INTO THE FUTURE OF SAILOR MOON S WE ARE IN SAILOR JUPITER HOUSE

We see a young teen-age girl with thick silky hair and deep understanding forest green eyes. Baking cookies for nobody really just to do it. Lita felt that baking usally took her mind off things but tonight unfortunately it gave her no relief. Lita sigh as she look at the perfect chocolate-chip cookies nothing in her life seem to be going good. She closed her eyes remembering how her parents died in the plane crash even after all those years she still felt the pain as strong as ever. When she first met the sailor scouts she was of course happy she never really had friends and she had to admit having them around was really fun. But she had no one to relate to all her friends had someone Raye had her grandpa, Ami had her parents, mina had Artemis and her sister( I think someone told me mina lived with her sister I don't really know) and Serena had her family. none of them knew what it was like to live alone. She sometimes felt like it was her job to protect them like an older sister. Life can be so unfair sometimes she sigh she tip the cookies onto a plate and left the dishes in the sink she would finish them in the morning. Not bothering to change her clothes she went straight to bed.

LITA DREAM SET IN THE SILVER MILLENNIUM

_We see a five year-old Lita running around aimlessly down the halls. She was totally lost and you would think that by now she would know her way around the castle but then again her castle wasn't always under attack. She heard some really strange voices up ahead. It was a group of youma she froze right were she was not knowing what to do. But at the exact moment the youma were about to turn and look at her, she felt a hand cover her mouth and grab her arms and pulled her into a corner. Shhhh! She heard a muffled voice in her ear at she became very quite. When the youma were clear out of sight her savior took his hand away from her mouth and let her move out from their hiding space. When she turned around to see who saved her. She was surprised to see a boy her age though she couldn't make out his eyes had beautiful chestnut hair done in a braid. "out for a midnight walk?" he said with a hint of humor in his voice "and you didn't invite me." Lita couldn't help but smile at that remark "sorry Duo I'll remember next time." "You better or next time I'll let the youma get you" he smiled cheekily at her. But soon after that remark his face turned serious "come on princess we have to get out of her." "No Dou I can't I have to find my farther " and with that she turned around to look for her farther when she felt Duo grab her hand. She opened her mouth to say something but Duo cut her off." Well princess you didn't invite to walk with you but I insist I help you find your farther". "Duo I don't know how to thank-you" she said starring at him surprised to she a happy look on his face. "Then don't and lets find your farther." He started pulling her hand practically dragging her. They look for her Farther every where in till they found him in the throne room fighting another youma and losing. Lita seeing this tried to run up and help him but felt Duo pull her down. He whisper in her ear so the youma wouldn't hear them " you'll just get in the way" she knew of course he was right as she watch in horror as the youma killed her farther. After the youma had defeated her farther and left she ran up to him knelt beside him. Her farther look up at her "Lita listen to me take this" He pulled out a green power stick with the symbol of Jupiter on it and placed it in her hands "use this only for good". "Duo will promise to look after her" the king look at him. Duo at the moment the only thing he could do was nod his head. The king smiled and at that moment the king died Lita didn't cry either she was in total shock...._

amy-chan: okay that's my second chapter and as you people probably guessed Heero and Serena will be a couple there's only one dream left then I will get to the actually story I hope you enjoyed it and review please:)


	3. Sweet dreams III

amy-chan: hello everyone I'm afraid that this is the last dream part of my story I'm actually going to get to a plot soon. anyways I don't think I said this in my last stories but I do not own sailor moon or gundam wing but I can hope that one day I will. Oh and I forgot to tell you Raye's dad name is King Aries and Lita's dad name is King Zeus.

ONCE UPON A MEMORY III 

JUMPING INTO THE FUTURE OF SAILOR MOON S WE ARE AT SAILOR MOONS HOUSE

We see a young teen-age girl looking out her window at the moon. Her hair looks like golden rays of sunlight wounded and twisted on top of her head in a very unique style. With deep blue sapphire eyes the usually show a sparkle of happiness but right now they were dull. But soon she was interrupted from her moon gazing but a very sharp voice. "Serena did you finish your homework?" Serena turned around to see her black furred guardian looking at her for a answer. "Yes Luna its on the table" Serena's voice very casual as though she finish her homework every night. Luna had a look of shock on her face this of course was not the answer she was expecting. Luna walk over to the table to check to make sure she wasn't lying to her and, sure enough her homework was done. Serena was watching this and couldn't help but smile at this. "Geeze Luna can't you trust a girl" looking at her with fake hurt look. "Well you can't say my suspicions aren't founded". Serena laughed at this " haha alright you win I don't usually don't get my homework done." Her head turned back to the window "but you know what I'm going to do now?" "What!" Luna really wanting to know what she wanted to do. she was really worried about Serena now a days she just didn't seem her self. "I'm going to bed" she exclaimed with a misty voice as though going to bed was the greatest thing a person could possible do. At that luna sweatdrop ' Good idea maybe for once you'll be at school on time. "Luna!!!" Luna quickly duck out of the room before the angry Serena could throw a pillow at her. " What does she know anyway she never had to go to school" she grumbled as she pick her self up and got ready for bed. After she was done brushing her teeth she went to bed. 

SERENA DREAM SET IN THE SILVER MILLENNIUM

__

We see a five year-old Serena in the middle of a beautiful flower garden. It was a bright and sunny day in the moon kingdom just one of those days where you feel as every thing is in harmony. Serena is giggling as she tries to catch a butter-fly, not seeming to care that she's not even coming close to catching it. But her game is interrupted by a muffled voice "YOUR HIGHNESS" she looks around till she's the owner of the voice which is a young boy around her age with cute boyish brown hair but she can't see his eyes. "Oh Heero do you want to join me" she said hopefully. "Why would I want to play a game like that" he said with no emotion in his voice. Serena just shrug at this if you knew Heero for a while you would know that he was always like that . "But I did come for a reason" Serena look up at him "your mother wishes to see you" he said in a very military form way of saying it . When hearing this her face lights up, she hardly ever gets to see her mother since she was always working hard to keep the peace. "Well lets go then we don't want to keep my mother waiting" grabbing Heero's arm they both start running towards the throne room. When they arrive they see her mother looking out the window. "MOTHER" she cry's her mother turns around smile's and kneels down and open her arms. Serena takes a full run into her arms. "Mother I'm so glad your here" she says as she hugs her mother tightly. "So I'm I little bunny" her mother says sweetly and releases her daughter from the hug. " Now my little bunny I have some very important thing to tell you" now putting on a very serious voice. "What would that be mother" trying very hard to put on a serious voice but failing. "The planets Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus have been destroyed by the Nega-verse. Serena's eyes go wide with shock after hearing this. "That's terrible will they come and attack here" her voice now very timid and scared. "Not likely little bunny but the princess's and their best friends have luckily survived the attack, so they will come and live here." Now Serena's eyes are wide with joy "really?" The Queen smiled "yes really." "Yeah I've got to go get ready before they get here" and Serena quickly runs off. "Heero come here please" the Queen says softly. Heero steps forward "yes my Queen." She turns back to face the window "please Heero you must promise me that you will always protect Serena." Heero looks stunned for a moment but quickly recovers "yes my Queen." 


	4. In a New World

amy-chan: PLEASE READ!!! believe it or not I messed up. okay the setting of the story will be after the endless waltz and after sailor moon (stars) you know sailor Galaxia. just thought you should know. anyway I'm going to get on with the story now. 

__

italics mean thoughts, prophecy and flash backs 

ONCE UPON A MEMORY IIII

JUMPING INTO THE SAILOR MOON DIMENSION 

Serena is walking down the street at a very slow pace with a sour look on her face. She had just gotten out of detention (because she fell asleep in class) It was bright sunny day the birds are singing and everyone is in a happy mood well everyone except for Serena that is. "_Man this bombs first I get detention and then I got to go to a stupid meeting" _she thinks as she drudge's up the temples steps. "Where have you been" a very angry Raye ask her the minute she walks in. "None of your business Raye" Serena retorts back. "Now, now you two don't start we have important things to discuss" Ami says calmly. Raye and Serena both stick out their tongues at each other before sitting down. Luna clears her throat "well I hope all of you had a good sleep last night" no one answers to this so Luna continues on " because you'll need it sailor Pluto has contacted me and said that there's a new enemy" everyone groans at hearing this. Luna give them a glare to quite them down. "It seems" Artemis taking over for Luna "that this enemy is after pure hearts just like the heart snatches but to make matters worse she's not even in this dimension." "um what do you mean not in this dimension" a confused Mina asks. "I'll tell you if you let me finish it seems she went through one of the gates of time when sailor Pluto wasn't watching" There's a silence for a minute or so in till Ami breaks the silence. "so do you mean we have to go to this dimension" both of the cats nod. But Pluto says there's another reason for going there she wouldn't us what all she did was give us this time key and this prophecy.

Luna disappears for a moment and comes back with a piece of paper and start to read it out.

__

WHEN THE FIVE WARRIOR OF MAGIC COME FORTH 

THEY WILL FIND SOMETHING THAT THEY LOST ONCE UPON A MEMORY

TOGETHER WITH THE ONES THEY LOVE FOUR GREAT GUARDIANS WILL APPEAR

TO FIGHT THE WICKED BEAST

BUT EVEN THE FOUR GUARDIANS WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DESTROY HER

A GREAT SACRIFICE WILL BE MADE IN ORDER TO

AND FATE WILL TAKE THE WARRIORS OF MAGIC 

AWAY FROM THE WARRIOR OF MACHINE

FOREVER 

After hearing this the whole room was silent. 'Well that was about clear as mud" Lita said breaking the silence spell. At this all the scout sweatdrop " Luna how are we going to get to this dimension" Ami inquires. "You'll have to use sailor teleport" Luna answers back. "But wait a minute what about are families?" "Oh don't worry about that sailor Pluto said she would take care of that" Artemis states simply. "Well girls all we can do is say good luck and be careful." The scout nod stand up in a circle grab each other hands and concentrate soon they all start to glow and in unison they say "SAILOR SCOUT TELEPORT". In a flash of light their gone.

TELEPORTING INTO THE GUNDAM WING DIMESION

All of the girls are teleported into a apartment where sailor Pluto is waiting for them. Hello girls there's very much to say in very little time so I'll ask you not to talk and gather around the the time key and stare into the garret stone. The girl's obey and stare into the stone which starts to glow a intense red. 

WHAT THEY SEE IN THE STONE

_They see mass destruction as huge robots fight each other. The colonies attacking the alliance. OZ gaining the colonies trust. Millardo going against OZ the gundam's but we do not see the pilots fighting OZ. Relena giving a speech at the Sanc kingdom. Triezes death and many other things._

FLASHBACK ENDED 

When all the visions end some of the girl's have tear's in their eye's. "As you can see this dimension has had its share of troubles you will be attending the princess Relena accmady, your uniforms are in the closet I've already signed you up and you have exactly thirty minutes to get there now go get ready and good luck with your mission" and with that sailor Pluto disappears. Leaving the stunned inners behind to get ready for school.

AT THE PRINCESS RELENA ACCMADY

"So Heero you got a girlfriend yet?" Duo says with his violet eyes shining with mischief. "Oh leave him alone Duo you know he doesn't have one" Quatre says in a very pleading way. "yeah maxwell" Wufei sneer "do you have a girlfriend". For once duo didn't have a come back. "Now come on you two don't start I'm sure all of us will get girlfriends eventually" Quatre sounding a doubtful. All the pilots knew that they could never have girlfriends for one thing they didn't have time and for second they would only endanger them. That was the life of a gundam pilot.

amy-chan: okay sorry about the gundam pilots not having much of a part in this chapter but I promise they will have a much bigger in the next one and the sailor scouts will actually meet the gundam pilots. so I hope you enjoyed the story:) 

__


	5. Love at First Sight

amy-chan: hello everyone thank-you all for being so patient I'm actually going to make the GW gang meet SW and to all of you who are wondering where Darien is in this story him and Serena broke up and to the Relena fans I would turn around I may bash her slightly.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own sailor moon or gundam wing but I can only dream but I do own miss. Yuki but she's a little weird I don't think anyone would want her but if you do your welcome to use her in one of your stories. 

ONCE UPON A MEMORY IIIII

"GOOD MORNING CLASS" the teacher exclaimed a little too happily. "good morning miss. Yuki" the whole class said together sounding like robots. Well almost the whole class the gundam pilots didn't say anything. "I HAVE EXCITING NEWS" eyes go really big as if she means she's really excited then again maybe she is. " WE HAVE NEW EXCHANGE STUDENT'S " saying like it was the greatest thing that could've ever happen to them . "COME IN GIRLS" the teacher yelled. "oh great more weak women" Wufei grumbles. A group of five young ladies walk in everyone in the class stares not believing what their seeing. All the guys look at them with hearts in their eyes and all the girls try to cover their boyfriends heart shape eyes. "ALL RIGHT PLEASE TELL THE CLASS YOUR NAMES" she squealed. The girls sweatdrop at the teachers antics. The first girl to stand forward is a girl with aquarium blue hair " hello a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Ami Mizuro." Next is a girl with long sunshine blond hair" hi my name is Mina Anio" and gives everyone the sailor v sign. The next girl steps forward with rich brown " what's up? my name is Lita Kino." The next girl looks at the class with a fiery gaze "my name is Rei Hino and no one better mess with me." the next girl to her rolls her eyes at what Rei says " hello everyone my name is Serena Tsukino" plastering a huge smile on her face. " ITS A PLEASURE MEETING ALL OF YOU, NOW WHERE WILL I PUT YOU" she's scanning places where the girls can sit and spots the gundam boys. "_oh my those boys need to socialize more maybe putting these girls with them will help." _ALL RIGHT AMI LETS PLACE WITH TROWA HE'S THE ONE IN THE THIRD ROW WITH THE BROWN HAIR COVERING HIS EYE" Ami goes and sits beside Trowa and the both give each other a glance and then look back to the front. AND MINA GO SIT BESIDE QUATRE HE'S IN THE FOURTH ROW THE ONE WITH PLATINUM BLOND HAIR. Mina walks up to where Quatre is sitting and they both smile at each other. LITA GO SIT WITH DUO THE ONE WITH THE BROWN BRAID IN THE SECOND ROW" Lita walks up to Duo who smiles and winks at her. " REI GO SIT WITH WUFEI HE'S THE ONE WITH THE BLACK HAIR RIGHT OVER THERE IN THE FIFTH ROW" Rei walks up to were Wufei is and they give each other fiery glances. "AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST SERENA GO SIT WITH HEERO HE'S THE ONE WITH BROWN HAIR AT THE FIRST ROW" Serena walks over to the first row and gets nothing from Heero not even a death glare. "OKAY CLASS LETS GET ON WITH THE CLASS WE DOING HISTORY THIS MORNING" "_oh great history I bet its just as boring as it is in our dimension"_ being reminded of her world Serena starts to get tears in her eyes. Heero seeing this get a sharp pain in his heart. "_Wait a moment why do I care if she's crying or not but why do I feel upset because she's sad I don't get this". _

amy-chan: thought I was going to stop there right well I'm in a good mood today so I'll write some more.

*lunch time*

"So what do you guys think about are teacher is she crazy or what" Mina says between mouthfuls of her sandwich. "No kidding and do we have to wear these itchy school uniforms" Lita said while scratching her back. At this the whole group sweatdrops. " hey Serena I was just wondering aren't you upset that your going to be away from Darien for a long time?" Mina inquires her friend. At the mention of Darien Serena turn brick red "OH THAT GUY WILL YOU BELIEVE THIS HEARD HIM SAY WHEN HE WAS DRUNK THAT HE ONLY DATING ME BECAUSE HE WANTED TO BECOME KING OF THE WORLD" All the scouts gasp after hearing this. "oh Serena I'm so sorry" Ami said with concern in her voice. "it's okay Ami I never like the gut anyway." after saying that Serena Puts on a thoughtful face "but you know that guy I was sitting beside, I don't know but it seems as if I know him.....

amy-chan: That was the weirdest chapter I've ever written. The Darien being drunk I don't know if he would but oh well. anyway next chapter they will actually meet!!! thank-you and I hope you enjoy the story:)


	6. A Afternoon of Love

amy-chan: hello everybody! finally I got this chapter done sorry it took so long but I have evil teachers and they like to give me homework. So to repay you for your patients I will give the longest chapter I've ever written and believe me my hands are killing me anyway this chapter will focus more on the couples than the actual.

ONCE UPON A MEMORY IIIIII

SATURDAY AFTERNOON 2:00 DOWNTOWN SANC KINGDOM 

The sun was shining birds were singing it was on of those days when you just had to be with the one you love. Everywhere you look everyone had somebody, except Quatre who at this moment was walking down the street. Not really watching where he was going in till it was too late he rammed into someone knocking them down. 

FIVE MINUTES EARLIER MINA POV

"_I can't believe it today of all days the Pluto decides to gives us orders" (_AN: sailor Pluto is taking the place of Luna and Artemis) Mina grumbled as she walked down the street and walk right in to someone getting knock down.

BOTH POV

Oh I'm sorry" Quatre voice filled with concern but steps back a bit when he notices it's Mina. "Hey I know you" Mina said glancing up at Quatre "your the guy I sit beside in class." "um yeah my name is Quatre" now holding out his hand to help her up. "thanks" Mina said happily as she accepts his hand. Once Mina's back on her feet there an award silence between the two. So Quatre want to come get ice cream with me?" Quatre looks surprise for a moment but before he can answer mina cut's him off. "You don't have to if you don't want to it's okay" giving Quatre really big and sad puppy eyes. " Ummm sure I'd love to' he said a little nervously. Thanks Quatre your the best" grabbing his hand and drags him to the ice cream parlor. They quickly reach their destination quickly. "So Quatre what do want? "well I'll have what you having" Mina's face brightens up after hearing this " how about we share a banana split" looking hopefully at Quatre, "sure that would be great" "YEAH" Mina jumping in the air "you go find us a table I'll be right back" then Mina dashes off to get ice cream Quatre shakes his head and smiles and find's a table. Within minutes Mina comes back with the ice cream. Quatre stands up gently takes the ice-cream from Mina's hands places it on the table then grabs mina's chair out for her. " thank-you Quatre" saying this while she blushing "that's very kind of you." Quatre smiles hearing this "kindness has nothing to do with it, it's just common curtsy" now moving around the table to his chair. Silence fell between them as they ate their ice cream. "So Quatre do you have any family?" Mina inquired trying to start up a conversation. " yes twenty-nine sisters" Quatre stated calmly as if it was common to have twenty-nine sisters. At his answer she choke on her ice-cream when she stopped choking with some assistances from Quatre who was patting her back she look wide eye at him "twenty-nine sisters I don't even know twenty-nine people" Quatre couldn't help but smile at her reaction. "Well what about your family?" at that moment he regretted asking at the mention of question mina got a sad look on her face. "What's the mater" Quatre voice filled with concern "did I say something wrong. "Mina look at me with a sad smile on her face "no its not your fault I don't really have a family." Well consider yourself lucky you try and get into a washrooms in the morning from twenty-nine crazed women." (a/n I know Quatre would not say something like this but oh well) Mina started to laugh after hearing this. God how Quatre loved her laughter it sounded like silver bells blowing gently in the wind. After Quatre little statement the ice was broken and the two started talking like the were long time old friend that knew each other since they were five. Quatre was amazed how Mina could about so much and never get tired but he didn't mind he like listening to her. While they were talking and eating their ice-cream a strange sense of daje-vu came over him as though he had done this sort of thing before. Mina was just about to tell him about her cat when all of a sudden a beeping sound came from her pocket Mina excused herself for a moment and took out a small communicator she glance at it for one second then put back in her pocket and stood up. "Sorry but I've got to go now my friends need me" she said with a little bit of regret in her voice. "That's alright I'll guess we'll see each other in school right?" Mina look at me with a huge smile on her face "you bet" she stated excitably before running down the street. 

SATURDAY AFTERNOON 2:00 AT THE SANC KINGDOM PUBLIC LIBRARY

AMI'S POV

Ami walk through the revolving door's of the library and a strange sense of excitement came over her which she always got when she went to libraries. She and her friends had decided to spilt up for the day and also on Pluto's orders that they were to go around and get acquainted with the city. She walk up and down the aisles till she found the section that see wanted and, started looking at all the shelves in till she found the book that she was looking for "_Modern Day medicine" _Ami thought that she might as well learn about their medicine if they were going to stay here a while. Since the minute she arrived here she really wanted to know about what type of practice they used to heal the sick. She thought that if these people could build fighting robots then they could definitely have a different type of healing. But unfortunately for her she was too short to reach the book. She look around till she found the perfect guy to help her and went and tap him on his shoulder.

TEN MINUTES EARLIER TROWA'S POINT OF VIEW

Trowa at the moment was reading a book about lion's. He came here often nowadays cause there was really nothing for him to do anymore ever since peace came. He suppose that he could always go back to the circus again but, he decided not to it seem a better idea to stay here and protect the kingdom. "_Then again_" he thought "_there was really nothing to protect the kingdom from OZ and the alliance had long since been destroy_". the only organization that was left was the preventer and they didn't need the Gundam pilots anymore there seemed to be nothing left for them to protect any more and warrior without something to protect is not a warrior at all. His thoughts were broken by a light tap on his shoulder.

BOTH POV

"Excuse me sir sorry to bother you but could you please grab a book for me?" Ami said politely to Trowa. Usually at a question Trowa would merely nod or give a one word answer but, instead he found himself giving her a complete answer. "Sure, where is this book that you want me to get?" Ami motion her hand and said "follow me its this way" she lead them down a couple of aisles in till they reach their destination. "That one up there can you see it" Her hand pointing to the fairly large red book on the top shelf. Trowa immediately seeing it easily grab from the shelf and read the cover. "So your interested in medicine?" Ami smiled at him "yes its always been a passion of mine." They stood there for about five not really knowing what to say to each other in till Ami ask him a question. "So kind of books to you like to read?" hearing this Trowa couldn't help but smile and soon the two sitting down at one of the many tables in the library talking softly so not to disturb any of the other readers. Trowa was surprise how much he talk with Ami it seemed as though she had this way to get him to open up to her. Trowa was not really into girls they were always talking about mindless stuff about makeup and who the cutest guy was(a/n I'm not trying to dis girls I'm a girl myself so please don't be offended) but Ami was different she actually wanted to talk about topics he like and didn't talk for the whole time, she actually seemed interested in what Trowa and to say about peace and war or whatever they were talking about. Ami was just about to talk about a computer program she was working on when a beeping sound disturb their conversation. Ami excused herself from Trowa and pulled out a small communicator from her book bag she quickly glanced at it then return it to its place in her bag. "I'm sorry Trowa but I've must leave now, I'll see you at school right?" her voice filled with worry. "Alright Ami I'll see you at school" Ami just nodded then turned around and left the library.

SATURDAY AFTERNOON 2:00 AT THE CITY PARK

LITA'S POV

The ball hit the cement and bounce up back to her as she dribble the ball down the court. Today Pluto said that they were all suppose to explore the city and get used to it. She decided to check out the park, she loved being around all the tree's and flowers. She also really needed to play some basket ball to burn off some nerves she been having ever since they came to this weird place. She was so caught up in her thoughts that when she went to shoot at the basket the ball went a little of course and hit someone.

TEN MINUTES EARLIER DUO'S POV

Duo was walking silently down the park's path minding his own business. He came here since his so called friends usually didn't do things together which he thought was a shame. He knew that all of them were sort of friends but, still none of them seem to have any fun well it seemed like that in Duo's opinion. Unfortunately for duo at that moment a ball literally knock him out of his thoughts.

BOTH POV

OWWW! Duo whined as he rub his head where the ball hit him. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Lita ask with concern in her voice. Duo smiled as her saw the girl looking nervously at him "don't worry I'm fine every one says I have a hard head." Lita returned the smile and held out her hand to help him up. Duo accepted her hand and she pulled him up. "You know" Duo said with a hint of amusement in his voice "you either have really good aim or, really bad aim" Lita gave him a confused look "what is that suppose to mean?" Duo gave her a cheeky smile "well if you aiming at me then you got good aim and if you weren't you have bad aim" Lita turned red after hearing this "are you saying that I have bad aim" giving Duo a look that could kill. "Well depends were you or were you not aiming at me?" For a moment silence fell between them, Duo was about to say sorry when Lita burst out laughing so hard she fell on to the ground holding her stomach. When she finally calmed down Duo this time help her up. "So duo do you know any good arcades around her?" Duo's eyes light up after hearing this. "Do I know any good arcades you might as well ask me if I know how to breathe" he grab her hand and started dragging her out of the park and toward the arcade. When they reach the arcade he drag her again to his favorite game (which was a battle robot game) He told her to wait for a minute cause he had to get them tokens. When he came back they each put a token in the machine and set it for two player. After a intense battle Duo ended up winning "**YAAHO THE GREAT DESTROYER STRIKES AGAIN" **Throwing punches in the air and jumping and down in the air. Lita laughing at the curious boy's antics. "So" he said in a cocky manner "do you dare to challenge the great destroyer?" Lita stop laughing at him a gave him a confident smile. "Well I guess I'll play again but, I let you win last time" Duo smirk at her "yeah that's what you think girlie" after the girlie remark Lita seemed to get a renewed fighter sprit in her eyes. They both played many games after that, Duo was amazed how relax he felt around Lita. He felt like he could say anything around and not be afraid of her saying that what he said was stupid.(a/n sorry duo fans) They were just on their twentieth round of battle robot when a beeping sound was heard from Lita's pocket. Lita quickly let go of the controls and put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a communicator. Duo quickly destroy Lita's robot to finish of the game so he could see what she was doing. Lita glanced at the small screen then placed it back in her pocket. Lifting her head up to Duo's face which at the moment look grim. "I'm sorry Duo but I must leave you now" Duo face had the look of mock sorrow "well if you have to" Lita smiled at this "yeah I have to see ya in school" and with that she turned around and walk out of the arcade.

SATURDAY AFTERNOON 2:00 AT THE SAKURA HILL TEMPLE

REI'S POV

Rei breathed in deeply the smell of cherry blossom's, this place remind her of her temple back home. Today Pluto had instructed them to scope the city out and, she decided to check out the temple. She was actually very surprise that was on here. The Sanc must be trying to make a country where everybody's religious beliefs are welcome. Though this was a very nice temple the one her Grandfather owned was much nicer. with that quick reminder of her Grandfather Rei felt a sharp pain go through her body. She missed him so much, luckily Pluto did something so that their families wouldn't worry about them but still she worried. Her mind was so occupied that she didn't notice that she had just interrupted someone from their meditation.

TEN MINUTES EARLIER WUFEI'S POV

Wufei walk stealthy down the path to the place where he usually mediated or, practice some of his karate moves. He smiled thinking how this place was built it was mostly his idea. He confronted the Princess saying that it was injustice that there were no temples in the Sanc kingdom. Of course quickly after he talk with her the Sakura hill temple was built. _"Women are so easy to manipulate" _ He thought as he sat down in a nice grassy spot to start to mediate but was rudely interrupted by snapping of twigs.

BOTH POV

Wufei quickly jump up from his sitting position and in to a fighting pose waiting for the attacker. To his surprise a young teen -age girl walk out of the under brush. Seeing that it was just a mere girl he relax and decided to find out what she was doing. "What do you think your doing sneaking up on me like that" he said in a demanding voice. "Oh I'm sorry if I scared you" she said sarcastically. Wufei turned red hearing this " I didn't say you scared me woman now tell me what are you doing." Rei smiled at his reaction "I was looking for someone to fight" she stated calmly. To Rei's surprise Wufei started laugh "haha a weak haha women haha looking for a fight." This time it was Rei turn to go red. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WEAK" Rei said right up in front of Wufei face "WELL FINE I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH." Wufei stop laughing and smirk at her "sorry I don't fight women." Rei look at him with a evil smile on her face "yeah I can see why your afraid that I'll beat you that's okay" she sneered at him. Wufei face went very serious "follow me" he said and started to walk away. "_Men" _she thought "_so easy to manipulate" _as she followed him inside the temple. Inside he lead her to a room where they could fight. They both went into fighting stances, a moment of silence past by it was so intense in that room that you could feel it. Finally Rei tried to do a jump kick but Wufei dodge it. Then Wufei tried to punch her in the stomach but she block it. It continue like this for a long while in till they were both exhausted and were leaning against the walls of the room. "You know" Wufei said between breaths "your probably the first women to even have a chance of beating me" Rei smiled at this "should I take that as a complement?" not answering her question Wufei spoke again "Want to have another go?" without saying anything more to each other they were at it again (a/n NO all you hentai baka's not that "it") their match was interrupted by a beeping sound Rei excused herself from their battle and went to her bag that she brought with her. Put her hand in it and pulled out a small communicator quickly look at it then returned it to her bag. Then look solemnly at Wufei "I must leave now" Wufei trying not to look sad about it and, just nodded. Rei nodded back grab her bag and was gone. Wufei watch her leave and thought to himself "_I shouldn't of called her weak she's the strongest person I know."_

amy-chan: I know your wondering where's the Herro/Serena part. Well I couldn't think of anything that they could do together so I had to leave it out that's actually the main reason why this chapter took so long but, don't worry they will get together real soon. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story and please read and review:) 


	7. The Eenemy is Here

amy-chan: hello everyone yet again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story I love all you people anyway this is a really boring chapter so bear with me it's basically talking about the bad guy of the story so sit back and relax and on with the show:)

Disclaimer: *snif* I probably never own Gundam wing or sailor moon but maybe one day if I save up my allowance for a really long time maybe.

Dedication: I know I don't usually do dedication's but one very special person deserves it to Minakku a very good writer and friend and if you like sailor moon and Gundam wing pictures I would be sure to check out her website and her story it's way better than mine:)

ONCE UPON A MEMORY 7

AT THE SAILOR SCOUT APARTMENT 3:00 SATURDAY AFTERNOON

"So do you guys have any idea why were here" Lita said while stretching out on the couch. "Well Pluto must be giving us important information to call us here so urgently" Ami said thoughtfully. Just at that moment Sailor Pluto walk into the room. "Hello everyone sorry to contact you guys on such short notice" she said quietly. They all nodded "but before we get started let me go wake Serena up." "WHAT SHE'S STILL ASLEEP" a very red face Rei shouted. Sailor Pluto giggled lightly at this and proceeded to go wake Serena up. In about a few minutes a very sleepy looking Serena came trudging in sitting her self down on the couch. "All right now that everyone is awake" she said smiling while looking over at Serena. "Let me tell you the information I've gotten on our new enemy." 

"Long ago, there was a very powerful demon named Akuryou ( a/n: mean's evil sprit in Japanese) who took the form of a woman, she tried to attack the moon kingdom and steal the moon crystal but five strong male warriors stopped her." She drew in a deep breath and continued " with the help of the warriors of magic they were able to banish her to the realm of darkness, but before they banish her she promised the warriors that one day she would return and destroy them all." She stop and observed all the scouts who were giving her looks as if to say for her to continue. "But for her to return to this world she needs two things, one is that she would need help from the outside and second she needs pure heart crystal's." There was a long silence after that in till Ami spoke up, "so want do we need to do?" Pluto smiled at the scout of wisdom " you must find the warriors of magic and the warriors of machine when theses powers combine the Four Great Guardians will appear." This time it was Mina who spoke up " but how will do that, and beside without Luna and Artemis it's basically hopeless." A small smile appeared on Sailor Pluto's face " I'm afraid I won't be able to help you either I belong in the gate of time." All the scouts look shock at this " However I have found two helpers to assist you on your mission" she turns herself around and looks at the into the living room "you can come in now." Two cats walk into the room, One is a nice auburn brown with bright mischievous forest green eyes and a star on his forehead. The other is a creamy peach color with sharp dark blue eyes also with a star on her forehead. "Please introduce yourselves to the sailor scouts" gesturing to the girls. The brown one steps forward and in a very cheerful voice greets the girls " Hello pleased to meet all of you my name is Apollo" his tail swishing back and forth. His companion steps forward " good-day my name is Taiyou" (means sun in Japanese) saying it in a very calm voice. "These cats will accompany you for the time being while you are here." She nods at everyone them leaves in a flash of bright light. A very awkward silence follows "so are you guys hungry?" Lita says nervously at, the mention of food Apollo head snaps up and looks at Lita. "Would I like any food you might as well ask me if I want to breath" he said smiling cheekily at her before darting into the kitchen. All the girls laugh while Taiyou roll's her eyes as they all walk into the kitchen knowing that this was a start to a great friendship. 

SOMEWHERE DARK AND EVIL

a figure watches all the whole earth and all it's people. "soon" she whisper "Soon I will have complete control of this dimension as well as the one where the sailor scouts come from." She turns around when she hears footsteps only to find a man we all know too well. "Are you ready my pet?" she coos to the figure. "Yes my love that twit sailor moon thinks I was drunk when I broke up with her" he sneered. Akuryou smiles wickedly "yes but we know better than that don't we Darien my love."

amy-chan: Alright so there ends my weird chapter some little twist in it but oh well and, to all of you Luna and Artemis fans don't get me wrong I love Artemis and Luna and they will return these cat's are only temporary so bear with me. anyway I hope you enjoyed that and please read and review.


	8. The Princess And The Soilder

amy-chan: hello everyone long time no see sorry it took me so long to get this up buy here it is and again thank-you to everyone who reviewed my story. This will be the Serena/Herro part for all you people who have been asking for it and, Miko of da Shinigami I'm sorry about the whole Darien thing I needed a bad guy and he fit the part so again sorry and I hope in time you will find it in your heart to forgive me for my wrong doings:)

Disclaimer: well lets put it this way if I did own sailor moon or gundam wing I would not be writing about them on the internet:)

SANC KINGDOM SCHOOL MONDAY AT LUNCH TIME

All the girls were sitting under their favorite tree eating their lunches when all of a sudden they were rudely disturb from up above. SWOOOSH! Apollo came down from the tree nearly giving all the girls heart attacks. "Apollo don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack" Rei said scowling at the brown cat. "Well you better look out for me in your old age" he said with the stupidest grin on his face. At that comment all the girls sweatdrop. After Apollo almost scared everyone to death Taiyou jumps gracefully down from her perch on the tree and, just merely shakes her head at her partner antics. "So any of you guys not going to finish your lunch?" he asks while looking at Lita's lunch. "Please leave them alone Apollo" Taiyou said sounding more like demanding than asking. Apollo put a fake scared look on his face "oh no I made Taiyou mad." Taiyou was about to make a comeback when a abruptly she looks very scared. All the scouts look at her weirdly as she motions them to look behind them. " Hey Lita wuz-up?" a familar voice sounded. They all look around only to find Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Duo standing behind them. Now it's the scouts turn to look scared. "Ummm did you hear anything?" Mina asks nervously, "hear what?" Quatre responds. "Oh never mind" Lita says. All the gundam boys shrug it off and sit down to talk to the girls. Wufei and Rei are talking about women. Lita and Duo were going into the finer points of basketball. Ami and Trowa are discussing chest moves and last of all Mina and Quatre are talking about music. Serena silently watches her friends flirt with the guys and gets a sharp feeling in her stomach. Ever since her and Darien broke up she didn't talk to any guys since then. She really wanted to leave, she hated seeing all of this knowing that she could never have any special but, not to be rude she excuses her self for going to the washroom.

When she was out of their view she starts to run with tears in her eyes but, is stop when she runs in to someone. Instead of falling down on to the hard ground, she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her up. To meet the most beautiful cobalt blues eyes she ever seen. Much to her dismay he releases her from his embrace to look her straight in the eye. "Why are you crying?"(a/n doesn't beat around the bush does he?) he said with no feeling in his voice. "I'm fine" she said while bowing her head. "No your not" he states, she can't help but look up at his eyes which sends shivers down her spine. Unluckily for them this moment was ruined by a annoying voice. HHEEEERRROO!! They both look up to see Relena running toward them. Her face is filled with happiness in till she notices Serena, she about to open her mouth to say something but the bell cuts her off and Serena and Heero start to make their way back to class Relena watches them walk away intensely.

INSIDE THE CLASS ROOM

"WHY OH WHY" the teacher wails. Everyone looks weirdly at her actions. I'VE BEEN GIVING OUT THIS TEST FOR TWENTY-FIVE YEARS AT THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THAT EVERYONE HAS FAILED." She puts her head between her hands and starts sniffling. " NONE OF YOU APPRECIATE ME" everyone in the whole class sweatdrops. Then all of a sudden her head shoots up "BUT ON A HAPPIER NOTE THERE'S GOING TO BE A SCHOOL DANCE" all the kids get excited looks on their faces and, start whispering to each other. "EVERYONE HAS TO ATTEND" she says looking directly at the gundam pilots.

SOMEWHERE DARK AND EVIL

"My queen are we ready to leave this dark abyss?" Darien says looking evilly at his love. "No not yet you must first get me five pure heart crystals" she said looking back at Darien. "As you wish my love I will get what you need." They smile evilly at each other and start kissing each other passionately.

amy:chan: sorry if this chapter sucks I wrote it at twelve o'clock at night and I'm tired anyway the next chapter is the dance and finally my friend Minakku shall make her grand appearance. Well I hope you all enjoyed the fic please read and review:) 


	9. A Night Of Dreams And Nightmares

amy-chan: hello everyone yet again thank you all for your wonderful reviews. My weird friend Minakku really wanted to write a part in this story so I let her I will tell you when she does the part. 

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon and gundam wing and I also don't own Celine Dion or the song "It's all coming back to me now". 

ONCE UPON A MEMORY 9

It was a dance to end all dances. The decorations were beautiful as was the music. Everyone one was dancing except for the sailor scouts and most of the gundam pilots all except for Duo. Who just couldn't say no to any girl who ask him to dance. At the moment he was dancing with a girl named Minakku.

*okay here's my friend part*

Swirling, striding, sweeping across the floor. Gazing into his wondrous, intense eyes, listening to his voice, deep and loving, strong and convincing. The music plays on, and their feet move in perfect harmony. She feel that even when the music stops her heart will still be dancing. No matter how far across the room he walks she can still feel his arms around her. No matter how short the night is, she will always feel like she is dancing…

*end of my friends part, and don't worry this is still a Duo/Lita romance*

The dance was interrupted for a moment as Miss. Yuki steps up to the microphone. "I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I'M SO GLAD THAT EVERYONE IS HERE" She said while glancing at the gundam pilots. "UNFORTUNATELY THE DANCE IS ALMOST OVER THIS IS THE LAST DANCE OF THE NIGHT SO EVERYONE GRAB YOUR SWEET HEART!" She blares into the microphone making everyone put their hands on their ears. As the music start's everyone goes looking for a partner.

__

There were night when the wind

was so cold

That my body froze up in bed 

If I just listened to it 

Right outside my window

Quatre was looking every where for Mina. In till he found her leaning up against the gym's wall. "Care to have this dance my lady?" Mina look surprised for a moment then smiled. "Why certainly my lord" and accepted his hand as they walk out on to the dance floor. 

__

There were days when the sun

was so cruel

That all my tears turned to dust

And I just knew my eyes were

Drying up forever

Trowa was searching for Ami through the sea of people. Then he spotted her at a table reading a book. Trowa couldn't help but smile at this and walk up to where she was sitting. He gently took the book from her hands. "You know your face is way to pretty to kept hidden behind a book" Ami look down from him and blushed. "Would you like to dance?" She nodded and took his hand. 

__

I finished crying in the instant 

that you left

And I can't remember where

or when or how

And I banished every memory

you and I had ever made

Wufei was looking for Rei. He finally located her by the refreshment table with her arms crossed and looking angry about something. He walk up and stood beside her, for a while they didn't talk to each other. Intill he look at her and spoke "Do you want to dance?" Rei look shocked then smiled and took his hand.

__

But when you touch me like this

And you hold me like that

I just have to admit 

That it's all coming back to me

When I touch you like this 

And I hold you like that

It's so hard to believe but

It's all coming back to me

Duo felt like he was ready to give up Lita was no where. He was about to sit down when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around to find the person he was looking for. "Hey Duo you look lost" he smiled at her then did a mocking bow. "Would you give me the pleasure and dance with me?" Lita just rolled her eyes ,smiled and took his hand. 

__

There were moment of gold 

And there were flashes of light 

There were things I'd never do again 

But then they'd always seemed right

There were night of endless pleasure 

It was more than laws allow

Heero was watching the scene from a dark corner. He didn't want to get involve, unfortunately for him someone else did. "HEEEERRROOOOO" Relena yelled as she ran directly at him. This would have ended badly if Serena didn't step in. "Sorry Relena but Heero promise me this dance" She said while giving Heero a look as if to say to play along. Heero got the idea and grab Serena's hand and lead her on to the dance floor.

__

If I kiss you like this

And if you whisper like that

It was lost long ago

But it's all coming back to me now 

I f you want me like this 

And if you need me like this 

It was dead long ago 

It's so hard to resist 

And it's all coming back to me

I can barely recall

But it's all coming back to me now

But it's all coming back

All of a sudden from being so close to each other the sailor scouts and gundam pilots get flashbacks of their past lives.

FLASHBACK

We see five year-old sailor scouts and Gundam pilots meeting each other for the first time after the destruction of the planet Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus

__

There were those empty threats and 

hollow lies

And whenever you tried to hurt me 

I just hurt you worse

And so much deeper

FLASHBACK

Five year-old Trowa and Ami are playing chest in the library.

__

There were hours that just went on

for days

When alone at last we'd count up

all the chances 

That were lost to us forever

FLASHBACK

Five year-old Mina and Quatre are picking flowers in the royal gardens.

__

But you were history with the

slamming of the door

And I made myself so strong 

again somehow

And I never wasted any of my time

on you since then

FLASHBACK

Five year-old Lita and Duo are playing basketball. 

__

But if I touch you like this 

And if you kiss me like that

It was so long ago 

But it's all coming back to me

FLASHBACK

Five year-old Rei and Wufei training against each other.

__

If you touch me like this 

And if I kiss you like that

It was gone with the wind 

But it's all coming back to me

FLASHBACK

Five year-old Serena and Heero are playing hide- and- go- seek.

__

There were moments of gold 

And there were flashes of light 

There were things we'd never do again

But then they'd always seemed right

There were nights of endless pleasure 

It was more than all your laws allow

FLASHBACK

We see them all grown up and dancing at the moon kingdom masked ball. Then they all announce their wedding engagements to the entire royal court.

__

When you touch me like this 

And when you hold me like that

It was gone with the wind

But it's all coming back to me 

When you see me like this

And when I see you like that

Then we see just what we want to see

All coming back to me 

The flesh and the fantasies 

All coming back to me 

I can barely recall

But it's all coming back to me now

FLASHBACK

Luna and Artemis come running in telling everyone that the nega-verse is attacking. With hearing this the Gundam pilots quickly leave the scene to go and fight. Not stopping for anything even their loves calling them back.

__

If you forgive me all this

If I forgive you all that 

We forgive and forget

And it's all coming back to me

When you see me like this

And when I see you like that

We see just what we want to see

All coming back to me

I can barely recall but it's all coming 

back to me now

FLASHBACK

The scout and the pilots hold on to their love in till the final explosion from Queen Beral sets them apart.

__

It's all coming back to me now

And when you kiss me like this 

It's all coming back to me now

And when you I touch you like that

It's all coming back to me now

If you do it like this

It's all coming back to me now

And if we...

As the song ends none of the sailor scouts or gundam pilots want to leave each other embrace. Just then a explosion goes off destroying the magical moment. Everyone turns to where the blast was heard to find Darien laughing evilly. He's dressed up in his moon kingdom prince armor. His cold eyes look straight at the sailor scouts. "So sailor brats we meet again" he says with venom in his voice. "What do you want Darien!?!" Rei demands."Nothing too much just your pure hearts." He smiles evilly at the scouts and raises his hand to grab the crystals. At that exact moment Minakku take a running start and rams Darien and her through the glass window behind them. Everyone in the room watches in horror as the glass shatters as the both plummet to the ground. After that total chouse happens and the scout use this to their advantage. To go and transform and defeat Darien. They run into a deserted hallway and, look left and right to make sure no one is around. "You guys ready?" Mina asks them they all nod. 

VENUS STAR POWER!

Mina'a body is wrap around orange stars as she transform into sailor Venus.

MARS STAR POWER!

Rei's body is circled around rings of fire as she transform into sailor Mars.

MERCURY STAR POWER! 

Ami's body is enfolded with water as she transform into sailor Mercury.

JUPITER STAR POWER!

Lita's body is enclosed with lighting as she transform into sailor Jupiter.

MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!

Serena's body is covered in ribbons and light as she transform into sailor moon.

When they are all transformed the run to where Darien and Minakku landed. Unknown to them five boys were watching them transform.

"Did you guys see that" Duo's mouth open with disbelief. "Yeah I wonder how they did that?" Quatre said as he watches them leave. "That's because they are sailor scouts" a voice is heard up above. Heero whips out his gun and points it to where the voice was. "Oh put that away we can't hurt you" two cats jump down from their perch. "Who are you?" Wufei demands. "We have no time to explain you have to help them" Taiyou says starting to run the direction the scout went, followed by Apollo. The gundam pilots just stand there dumfounded in till the brown cat returns. "Well are you guys coming or what" this time they follow the cats. But they're too late there's no sight of the scouts or Darien anywhere. "Your too late he took them" a weak voice mumbles. They turn around and see Minakku body all bloody and covered in glass and her legs in a unnatural position. "Minakku!" Duo whispers "what happen?" Minakku looks up at him and says weakly "they tried to defeat him but then a black hole came a swallowed them up." All the gundam pilots gasp hearing this. "But wait" she says weakly "someone came and help Darien." They all look at each other "who was it?" Trowa says softly. "it it was..." but, at that moment Minakku's eyes go foggy and her body goes limp as she dies.

amy-chan: man I can't believe I just wrote that, and sorry about the cliff hanger. Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please read and review:) 

__ __ __


	10. A Vision Of The Past

amy-chan: hello everyone again I would like to thank you people for reviewing my story especially ~*~B*R*A~*~ who gave me two wonderful reviews hers really stood out. But thank to everyone that reviewed I know my story isn't the greatest and thank-you for bearing with me. 

ONCE UPON A MEMORY 10

"All right cats you have a lot of explaining to do" Heero demanded in his usually monotone voice. After the whole dance insistent, they all returned to the gundam pilots apartment. "There is way too much to tell you and not enough time to talk " Taiyou inform them with a cold voice that could almost match Heero's. "So we kinda of have to transport it to your brain" Apollo says with a huge smile n his face. Taiyou rolls her eyes at this "you ready?" she ask looking cross at Apollo. Apollo unaffected by her glare just smiles and says "you bet."

They both turn and look at the gundam pilots "Lunar mind mulled" they chanted together (a/n is that what its called if I'm wrong please tell me) bright beams of light come from the stars on their foreheads and shine on to the gundam pilots foreheads. 

__

IN THE VISION TAKING PLACE IN THE SILVER MILLENNIUM 

The pilots open their eyes to see where they are. They find themselves looking at a beautiful ice rink perfectly smooth, so smooth that it reflects the light of the Earth. That's what really took them by surprise the earth was hanging where Moon should be. They tear their eyes away from the Earth by the sound of voices. To their surprise five beautiful angels are now skating on the rink. At once the recognize them as the girls they fell in love with. The boys are taken back by their beauty the are all dressed in their princess gowns which are now flowing gently as they move. 

Suddenly more voices could be heard they turn around to see who it was and, what they saw even surprise Heero. It was them, only they were dressed up in clothes that knights would wear. (think about what Darien wears when he's in is prince clothes) _The girls smile at the appearance of the knights at skate off the rink. Magically their skates turn back to shoes and they start to run to their respected love. _

Lita runs over to where Duo is standing, as he scoops her up and starts twirling her around. "Duo you baka put me down" she laughs. Duo laughs as well and puts her down and kisses her. 

Mina runs to where Quatre is and jumps into his arms. He holds her as though he was never going to let go. Mina pulls gently away from his embrace. Lightly pulled a stray lock of platinum blond hair from his face. 

Ami slowly walks over to where Trowa is standing, he smiles as he watches her. He gently pulls her into a loving embrace. He whispers something in her ear that makes her blush lightly.

Rei with arms crossed walks to where Wufei is waiting. "Your late" she said airily. He just shakes his head and pulls her into a hug. She smiles and hugs him back, "but I guess I can forgive you this time" 

Serena walks toward Heero, her eyes are glazed so that it looks like she's going to cry. Heero's eyes fill with concern, he didn't like seeing her unhappy. So he pulls her into a hug and tries to comfort her. "What's the matter tenshi?" he asks while nuzzling his face in her hair. "I'm just so glad that you back" she said laying her head on his chest. 

THE SCENE CHANGES AND THEY ARE NOW IN THE BALL ROOM

The music plays softly as couples sway to music. It was night to remember, the five princesses and the five warriors were finally engaged to be married when they all turn eight-teen. The five couples were now dancing to all to familiar tune. When all a sudden Luna and Artemis come running in announcing that the Nega-verse was attacking. "Heero!" A small brown cat with green eyes runs toward him. "Your Gundam is ready, hurry and don't worry me and Taiyou are gathering the other pilots" Heero just nods runs off to where the Gundams are held. "HEERO WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" a frantic Serena ask. Heero turns around and looks at her. Then he walks up to where she is and give her a soul searing kiss. Then continues to run with the rest of the pilots to the hanger. Serena stands there stupefied for a moment, as she is joined with her friends. "HEERO! COME BACK!" she screams before falling to the ground. A bright flash of light blinds the pilots as they return to the real world.

SOMEWHERE DARK AND EVIL

The five scouts are lying down in a cold cell their faces mask with great sadness as they sleep. 

__

IN THE SCOUTS DREAM

The scouts are now in a black void, where there's nothing to see as far as the eyes goes. "So sailor scouts have you pieced it together yet" they turn around to see the sailor scout of time. "Yes" Serena whispers "we are the warriors of magic." Pluto nods "that's good but do you know who the warriors of machine are?" The scouts are silent, taking that as their answer Pluto shakes her head. 'Then I must tell" looking at all them " do you remember those dreams you had." They all look up surprise at her. "I gave you those dreams, in hoping you would remember your past lives" She look at all of them "the warriors of machine are those boyfriends of yours." The scouts all blush at this, Pluto smiles while she waves her hand in the air and a screen shows up. On the screen it shows the five Gundam pilots then the screen split's into two and shows their Gundam's. "You mean they're the guys we were looking for?" Mina voice sounding astonished. "Yes they are" Pluto smiles weakly "they are also your lovers from the moon kingdom" Ami looks weirdly at her "if that's true then way did Queen Serenity give us false memories?" Pluto shakes her head as if she fighting a inward battle with herself. Then she looks up "sorry your highness" speaking to none of the scouts. Then she lowers her head speaks. "Your mother felt that it would be hard for you" then she held up her hand indicating that she could not be asked anymore questions. "That's all I can say for now" when finishing that statement the scouts are blinded by a flash of light.

amy-chan: sorry this is so short but I'll make it up to you because the final showdown is coming soon! I hope you all enjoyed the fic and please read and review:) 


	11. The Battle Begins

amy-chan; hello everyone! sorry it took me while to update this story. I was away and had no access to a computer! believe me I was going CRAZY!! anyway thank-you all you wonderful people for reading my story even though its bad:)

ONCE UPON A MEMORY 11

"So what your saying is that we used to live on the moon!" Duo sounding exasperated by the whole ordeal. Apollo body shook with laughter at the Do's antics. "Yes" Taiyou stated calmly, looking slightly crossed at Apollo for not taking the situation seriously. "So what do we have to do?" Quatre questioned the two cats. after Apollo had calmed down from his laughing fit, to answer Quatre's question "we have to find the scouts and save them." 

"How do you suggest that" Wufei answered with anger in his voice "if we don't have our gundams." Suddenly a brilliant flash of light temporally blinded all of them. When the light died down the stood a tall women with long, dark, green hair, piercing red eyes and, a red and black sailor fuku. "I believe I can help you with that" Pluto stated calmly. "Who are you miss?" Quatre ask politely as he could considering the situation. "My name is sailor Pluto" she stop and look down at the two cats "Apollo, Taiyou good to see you two again" the both just nod at her. She turn back to the gundam pilots "I can take you back in time to retrieve your gundams and help save your lovers" they all blushed at that remark. "Alright if you are ready then gather around the garnet stone, but first we have to get a some friends of mine" all the gundam pilots nodded and, then grouped around the stone with no hesitation. Only one thing was on their minds was saving the ones they loved.

__

SOMEWHERE DARK AND EVIL

Serena was the first one to open her eyes, it took her a while to take in all her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that her and her friends were chained to the wall. "So your awake" Serena jerk her head up to find Relena standing in front of. "RELENA, help me!" Serena manage to yell, "I think not" Relena sneered, "Relena please, you've put under a spell you have to fight" Serena said with tears brimming her eyes. For a moment Relena eyes went clear but, soon clouded "NO YOUR LYING!" she screeched "YOUR TRYING TO TRICK ME LIKE YOU TRICKED HEERO." At the mention Heero the one she loved Serena felt worse "that's not true." Relena just glared at her then turned around and walk away. "Heero where are you" she whisper.

Akuryou was sitting on her throne smiling evilly. Soon she would have everything to complete her plan all she needed now where five pure heart crystals. At that exact moment Darien walk in and, bowed to his. "You called for me my queen" Darien said with his head still bowed. "Yes go and find Relena our enemy is coming soon to attack" Darien asked no questions just stood up and walked out of the throne room. 

Serena sighed, she was still chained to the wall and the other scouts still didn't wake up yet. She started to get worried, she was completely helpless and, to make matters worse they now got control over Relena. Was there no one to save them this time. Lucky for her a answer to her pray came. A huge explosion was heard, Serena was shocked and look up only to find a mechanical giant that just blew up the wall. Now at a situation like this Serena would usually scream but, for some strange reason she felt safe. "Your highness" she heard someone yell, she look around to find that the source of the voice was none other then sailor Uranus with sailor Neptune and sailor Saturn running right behind her. Sailor Uranus took out her space sword and cut through the chains, Serena fell down but was caught in sailor Uranus strong arms. "Sailor Moon" cried Saturn as she ran up and hugged her friend. "You alright?" Neptune asked with concern in her voice. "Yes but who are they" Serena said pointing up to the five gundams.

"There your friends kitten" Uranus said smiling "its a good thing they came or we wouldn't be able to find you." Before Serena could ask any more questions the chests of the gundams open to reveal the pilots. The gundam pilots quickly lowered themselves from the gundams, and ran to where the sailor scouts. Serena didn't pay any attention to them she was mostly concern about one certain pilot. "HEERO!" she yelled gleefully as she ran into his open arms. They hugged each as though they would never let each other go. Serena smiled and drew back from his embrace to look behind her to find her friends out of their chains and, being held up by the ones the loved. They all look a little drowsy from just waking up, but happy all the same. 

"Oh please don't make me gag" they all turned and looked up to find Akuryou and Darien and Relena at either of her side. "Your time has come and, now meet your doom" she laughed like a maniac. "RELENA, DARIEN ATTACK!" Relena and Darien jumped down from where they were standing and, headed straight towards Heero and Serena. But were stopped by Uranus "World Shaking" and Neptune's "Deep Submerge." Serena couldn't bear to watch this, she ran right in front Uranus and Neptune. "Please Darien and Relena stop this" tears now flowing down freely from her face. Darien and Relena stop and stared at her eyes filled with confusion, as if trying to figure out if she was the enemy or not. Serena felt a hand intertwined with hers, she look up and smiled at Heero. They both smiled at each other, then both closed their eyes and, they began to glow a bright white light. The light washed over Relena and Darien breaking the spell they were both under. Unfortunately this drained both Heero's and Serena's energy and they both collapse to the ground. 

"Excellent every thing is going according to plan" Akuryou said smiling like the devil himself. She raised her hand which on her palm was a black star. She aimed it at her targets and with a blinding flash of light. She took Relena and Darien's pure hearts. Then she turned to look at sailor Pluto, Uranus and Neptune "now for you three." She raised her arm and a dark force surrounded her arm and, at their tailsman. "NO" they shouted as they tried to hang on to them but the effort was in vain as the were taken from their grasp. Akuryou smiled as she turned the tailsman back into pure hearts. When she did that Pluto, Uranus and Neptune fell to the ground like Darien and Relena. Akuryou smiled and started eating the pure hearts. She bent over with pain as she began to change, she became as tall as the gundams and sprouted wings from her back, a huge tail with spikes on it as sharp as knives and to finish it off fangs came out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes glowed a intense red when she look at the sailor scouts and gundam pilots. "Welcome to your nightmare children"

amy-chan: hehehehe sorry about the cliff hanger. Well I hope everyone like that please read and review:)


	12. New Hopes And Guardians

amy-chan: Hello everyone! Well here we are the last chapter *sighs* I'm going to miss this story it was a lot of fun writing it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it:)

Disclaimer: no I will never own sailor moon or gundam wing but maybe one day if I wish really hard:)

ONCE UPON A MEMORY 12

"OH MY GOD!" Duo yelled as he looks at the monster before them. "GET BACK TO THE GUNDAMS" Quatre shouted as the pilots started making their way back to the gundams. "Oh no you don't" Akuryou said in a low booming voice. She raises her hand where a ball of energy is formed and throws it a gundams exploding them. "This is not good" Mina whispered. 

"I'LL GET YOU" sailor Saturn shouts. While raising her glaive. "HAHAHAHA that's real funny" as she raises her hand again, "ARMAGEDDON BLASTER" Akuryou screams aiming it right at sailor Saturn. "SILENCE WALL" Saturn screams holding her glaive in the air creating a dark wall around her. 

"Do you think she can destroy her" Quatre says looking worriedly over at Saturn. "If any one can Saturn can" Lita answer back.

A huge explosion went off as the blast came into impact with the wall. The gundam pilots had to push the scouts down and cover them with their bodies as a shield from the blast. When it all ended pilots got off from the scouts and look around. "OH NO SATURN" Mina says starting to cry, as Quatre goes over and tries to comfort her. Saturn's limp body in lying on the ground cut an bruised. 

"TIME FOR YOU TO JOIN THEM YOU BRATS" cries triumph to the scouts and pilots bellow.

"This is really the end for us isn't it" Ami whispers. "Even if it is thats okay" Ami looks up to find Trowa staring at her. "What do you mean?" Trowa smiles and embraces her "I've finally found you and now I feel complete" They both look at each other and slowly move towards each other face in till they meet into a kiss. 

"Rei look at me" Rei turns and looks at Wufei's endless eyes. "I just want you to know that your strongest person I know" He smile as he gently grabs her chin and guides her into a kiss. They break apart and smiles at Wufei "your also the strongest person I know" and they move forward for another kiss. 

"Duo do you think we can get out of this alive?" looking at Duo with concerned eyes. Duo looks at her not really wanting to tell her that they probably wouldn't make it. He enfolds her into his arms "don't worry well make it out fine." Lita looks at him again "but what if..." she's cut off by Duo lips brushing against hers.

"Mina you okay?" pulling her away from him. "Yeah but why did she have to hurt Saturn" going back into his arms. "I don't know but I promise I won't let her hurt you" Mina pulled away from his embrace and smiled "thank-you Quatre" The both start staring into each eyes and the distance lessen between them in till they kiss.

All of a sudden they all started to glow bright colors. Ami and Trowa started glowing a icy blue, Rei and Wufei started glowing a fiery red, Mina and Quatre started glowing a golden orange, Duo and Lita started glowing a forest green. 

Great beams of light shot above them from their bodies. the beams collided above them causing a great explosion of energy and light. That blinded all of them even Akuryou. "Who are you?" Akuryou demands still holding her hand up in front of her face to block the intense light. 

"WE ARE THE GUARDIANS" A booming voice is heard that shakes the ground underneath them. The light dies down and in front of them four figures still shining with light. 

The first one to step forward is a huge icy blue colored wolf. With sharp eyes that could freeze any mortals soul. "I'AM K'AN THE ICE WOLF OF WISDOM."

Another one steps forward this time its a gigantic, fiery red colored bird. His wings are the size of a small air plane and them seem as if the are on fire. "AND I'AM LI THE FIRE BIRD OF WAR"

The next one is a massive, Chinese style of a dragon. It's has a deep green body that looks like it stretches out for miles "YOU MAY CALL ME CHEN THE THUNDER DRAGON OF PROTECTION"

The last to come forward is a enormous, brilliant, golden color unicorn. With a horn that's as sharp as sword and looks quite deadly. "AND MY NAME IS TUI THE GOLDEN UNICORN OF LOVE AND BEAUTY"

TOGETHER WE SHALL DEFEAT ALL EVIL" they all shout at once.

"I don't believe it, its the guardians" Rei said in awe. "Who are they?" Wufei asked with his voice sounding impressed.

"NO TIME TO ANSWER QUESTION NOW, FIRST WE GOT TO GET RID OF THE WITCH" Chen boomed. Making the scouts and pilots cover their ears from the loud noise.

"GUARDIANS ATTACK!" Tui cries as he starts stampeding towards the Akuryou. The others quickly follow. Chen and Li take to the sky for a aerial attacks. while K'an gracefully leaps toward their victim. 

"HA! lets see you try " Akuryou says confidently. "OKAY YOU ASK FOR IT" Chen retorts back "JUPITER THUNDER CANON" as a huge ball of lighting forms in front of the dragon and then blast with high speed towards Akuryou, knocking her down. Taking this chance Li attacks "MARS FIRE TORNADO" a huge fire tornado is formed and hit Akuryou directly. Now Tui and K'an attack together forming one powerful blast. "MERCURY ICE MISSILES" Huge icicles are formed and shot at Akuryou. "VENUS GOLDEN SHOT" a hug beam of light is produced. The ice missiles form around the beam of light and hit Akuryou right in the stomach sending her into the wall.

Silence follows after that as everyone watches the wall for any sign of life. After five minutes of nothing they all sigh and smile at each other.

"Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" They look with horrified looks on their faces. "NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" Li cries. "Oh believe it you little pests" she spits out "here take this." She now raises two hands "ARMAGEDDON BLASTER" the blast hits all of them and sends them all flying. Now with all the scouts, pilots and guardians unconscious there was no one to stop Akuryou. 

Serena's eyes gently flutter open as she look around. The last thing she remember was her and Heero trying to save Darien and Relena. When finally her eyes came into focus she couldn't believe. All the scouts and the Gundam pilots were all knock unconscious. So were four new figures who she didn't know who they were.

She heard a moan beside her, as she turned to see Heero waking up. His eyes open and he immediately jump to his feet. 

"So you two finally woke up" the both turned and look up to see Akuryou grinning at them. "You monster" Serena cried with tears in her eyes. "No need for foul language" waving her finger "too bad I have to destroy you now" She raised her hands again but before she could even say the attacks name. She was hit by a great amount of energy. That send her flying to the ground and gasping for air. "Get away from her" a cold voice was heard and, there stood Wing Zero with his buster rifle ready to strike again. "fool...you...can't ....de-defeat...me" she said gasping between breaths.

"Maybe he can't but I can" Serena shouted grabbing her brooch. As her sailor fuku was replaced with a long white gown, and instead of her tiara the was a crescent moon on her forehead. And in her hands there was the silver imperial crystal. 

"Well if it isn't the little princess" Akuryou sneered. Serena gave no reaction only a cold death glare that could match Heero's. 

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" the princess shouted while raising her hands with the crystal in between them in the air. Sending of a huge amount of power towards Akuryou.

"ARMAGEDDON BLASTER!" her two hands buliding up energy and shooting dark energy toward Serena.

Both powers met half way, neither one over powering the other. 

"_I can not let her win" _she thought "_too many people sacrifice their lives Scouts, Pilots, Minakku and Heero"_

With the thought of the people she cared about in her mind. Her power started increasing, slowly over powering Akuryou ARMAGEDDON BLASTER. "What is this?" Akuryou shouted, "YOUR DESTINY" Serena shouted back as she sent the last surge of power completely destroying Akuryou. 

"NOOOOOOOO" was the last word Akuryou ever spoke.

Serena collapse to the ground, exhausted but happy that she destroyed Akuryou for good.

"Serena" a gentle voice was calling her. Serena look up to find her mother standing before. "Mother" Serena whisper "why did you show me the wrong past?" The queen bowed her head "I was only trying to protect you" now looking up at Serena "but now its time for you to go back home to your own dimension" 

"I know" Serena said with tears coming down her face. A great beam of light came down from the heavens a shined on all the scouts and the guardians. As they all started to rise towards the portal. Serena at the moment was the only one conscious. "SERENA!" she turned around to find Heero running after her. "HEERO!" as she stretched out her hand towards him but it was too late she was gone.

amy-chan: well there you have it but before anyone leaves I have some thank-you to out. These people are truly wonderful the reviwed my story and gave me encourgment and the really deserve a round of applause so here they are:

LiLy_usagi-chan, Nomi Sunrider, Samantha Britell, Mhari, alexz, Anime Princess, Galexz, Curious cat, COOL, corinne, Sakura yuy, Serena/Moon Goddess, Evil Child, GoldenGoddess, Princess Venus, Wind Dancer, Miko of da Shinigami, BabySnowAngel, ~*~B*R*A~*~, tiger, SkullGarurumon, Duo's Tenshi, Bubblegum, Blue Rhapsody, Samantha, pixiefaerie, Infinite_Tenshi, serene, L.L., Shadow Cell, Songbreeze, Myu, Great_Goddess_Of_Typos, Krys Yuy, luckydragoness, danger trowa, Sailor Universe A.K.A Bra, DragonFireV, Sailorgundam (Mako-chan), Stardust, ann and last but not least Minakku:)

and if I missed you well first I'm sorry and second thank-you:) 


	13. EPILOUGE:)

amy-chan: Hello everyone I regret to inform you that I will not do a sequel please understand but I will a epilogue for all you wonderful people so enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or sailor moon and the savage garden songs:)

ONCE UPON A MEMORY: FINAL CHAPTER

Heero walk through the crowded streets of the Sanq kingdom. Not really paying attention to where he was going, his mind to seem to be somewhere else now a days, or was it his heart. Ever since that day his angel left him he just couldn't stand it. The only person in this whole world that could ever loved him was now gone he just felt like his soul was completely gone and that it would never return. Then again this wasn't too much different then what he usually felt being the perfect solider and all. 

He stop and look up at the sunset. Streaks of fiery red and bright orange covered the sky in a perfect combination. He thought about his so called friends or, as he would prefer his comrades, they all took this pretty hard. Each of them locking them selves away from any human contact. He hadn't seen much of them in weeks but, that didn't matter, what did matter was mourning over his loss. He knew that it made him weak but, he didn't care it was the only thing he knew what to do right now. 

Maybe it was fate or maybe just dumb luck. But he soon found himself at a graveyard, and notice at a figure he knew all to well. 

Duo was standing over a grave with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. He gently lay the flowers on top of the grave and turned around. Obviously he knew Heero was there. And what Heero saw was unspeakable, Duo's mask of happiness was completely gone. What was now there was a face and eyes of pure sorrow. At that moment Heero realized that he was not only in his pain. Duo motion Heero to come forward to where he was standing. Heero didn't know why but he went right up next to where Duo was standing and read the grave

__

Minakku Right 

1985-2000

May your love and kindness always remain in our hearts and our memory.

"I went to see her family today" Duo's voice said with a voice that was not his. "She had two older sisters a mother and farther, they were so heartbroken when I told them" Tears welling up in his eyes, "she was a wonderful person, the short time that I knew her she was like my sister, to bad her and Lita didn't meet up they would have love each other." At the mention of Lita Duo closed his eyes in pain, a eerie silence followed after that. In till it was broken by the sound of twigs snapping. They turned around to find Wufei, Trowa and Quatre all standing there. Faces pale and eyes dull looking more tired and worn down. They all stared at each other for minute not really knowing what to say. "Lets go home" Quatre says softly voice cracking with emotion. They all nod and start to walk off. Except for Heero who look up at the sky which was now midnight black. He stared right at the moon "I love you Serena now and forever" he whispers before walking off into the night, to join his _friends._

Ladies and gentlemen the meaning of this story is not that they lived happily ever after is that they lived.

THE END

maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question

like in your eyes 

I see my future in an instant 

and there it goes 

I think I've found my best friend

I know that it may sound more than a little crazy 

But I believe 

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life 

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason 

Only the sense of completion

And in you eyes 

I see the missing pieces 

I'm searching for

I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy 

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you

I am complete now that I've found you 

I knew that I loved before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life 

I knew loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

Author notes: You are now in a dark room with only one spotlight. You look around expecting to see someone or at least a light switch so you can see better. You stop what you are doing when you hear the sound of footsteps. They keep on coming closer and closer until a figure steps into the spotlight. There you see a small girl only about five foot three, dark brown hair done up in a pony-tail and has warm chocolate brown eyes. She smiles and bows "Hello everyone you people know me as amy-chan, I just wanted to thank everyone for your support in this story and I hope that you all enjoyed it. I put a lot of effort into this but unfortunately it is time for me too move on so again like I said before thank-you" She bows again but, them suddenly the lights go out. "MINAKKU!!!!!!" you hear amy-chan scream you hear a voice laughing evilly through the darkness which unfortunately is not Minakku's voice. "Amy!?!" you hear a small voice cry out. "OW!!" two voices cry which obviously they ran into each other. "Minakku, is that you?" 

"Yep its me" another voice sounded. " Did you turn the power off?" amy questioned. "No but, I know who did that is actually why I'm here" You hear amy sigh "Okay then who did it?" silence falls between the two "well.." Minakuu starts nervously "well um I was looking after Mell when she hit me over the head and ran away from me" A small gasp his heard "so you mean she's lose!!!" before Minakku could answer back and insane laugh is heard from within the abyss. 

amy-chan: sorry about that thought I should add a little humor for those who don't like to feel depressed after they read my stories:) 


End file.
